User blog:Curenatsuki/New Stage 2 Review
Hello everyone! So, here's the thing: I have gotten lots of information about New Stage 2 from a user who watched the movie in Japan on a Chinese website called Baidu Tieba (百度贴吧). Here is all of the translated information: The Info Voiced CuresEdit The only cures who are voiced are (which means that NOT ALL THE CURES ARE VOICED. UGH!!!): Max Heart: Black, White, Shiny Luminous Fresh: Passion Heartcatch: Blossom, Marine Suite: Beat Smile: All cures Doki Doki: All cures No other cures have been voiced. For the mascots, except for all the mascots of Doki Doki and Smile, only Tart, Mepple and Mipple have been voiced. AppearanceEdit Max Heart appears a lot of times in this movie. Splash Star does not appear a lot of times in this movie. OpeningEdit The opening song is still the same as last time's, as in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage's. Nozomi and Rin look like they are talking, but that is just in the opening. What you saw when Love and Erika were saying hi..... That is also in the opening. EndingEdit The ending song is "Kono Sora no Mukou" with all cures in 3D dancing. StoryEdit In the Fairy School, the new fairy student Geleru is looking down on the Pretty Cures, and so he released the monster "Gray" to prove that the Pretty Cures aren't so good. He got his friend, En-En, into trouble together with him, and "invited" (decieved) all the cures to the Fairy School for a Pretty Cure party. Gray used the "Pretty Cure Textbook"'s information to turn all the cures into stone, but because the Pretty Cure Textbook's information is old and the Doki Doki Pretty Cures are new, information about the Doki Doki Pretty Cures weren't included so Gray did not catch the Doki Doki Pretty Cures. All the cures and mascots (except Doki Doki) were captured and thrown into the the bottom of the lake, Gray started attacking the school. Geleru noticed his mistake and tried to make up with En-En. Then, Candy and Pop saved all the mascots, all cures got un-stoned and fought Gray. After he was defeated, the cures had a party. Mysterious Light SceneEdit This time, Mana and Miyuki got to know each other by.... a video phonecall..... (Provided by Sharuru) VillainEdit Gray is very like Fusion, he can turn into a pile of mud and change forms, and can also mutiplize itself. He can also shoot out bombs (probably fire) from his mouth. When fighting the Pretty Cures, he can also just flip through the Pretty Cure Textbook and read it while fighting.... OthersEdit *Yayoi was very excited when she heard Makoto call her "sempai" (how this happened: Yayoi- "Um, let's fight too?" Makoto- "Looks like we have no choice. (pause) Let's get along, sempai.") *This movie takes place in Tokyo. *How the Doki Doki Pretty Cures saved the other cures from being turned to stone (un-stoning them) is probably always doing this: wave the Miracle Lights From Japanese Wikipedia ArticleEdit *Ayumi Sakagami/Cure Echo from the New Stage movie will appear in the beginning of this movie with three friends, shopping at PANPAKAPAN. That's about it. When I have more info, I will translate more! If anyone wants to see the original version (Chinese), here it is! NS2观后 Category:Blog posts